


Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

by lacemaze



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brief few mentions of underage drinking, Chase is Pinning, Friends to Lovers, Henrik is Oblivious (or is he?), M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Prom, Stacy's had Enough, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adorkable idiots, schneeplebro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemaze/pseuds/lacemaze
Summary: Chase lets his eyes linger over Henrik's unsuspecting figure. He looks so good and put together in a navy blue suit that leaves nothing to the imagination. The man was way overdressed for their dinky little prom. Chase pales in comparison in his gray button-up and black jacket.Henrik chuckles at something JJ tells him, hands moving in an animated flurry of signs. Chase is at the wrong angle to see what JJ is saying to him. He finds himself smiling anyways, hoping Henrik is enjoying himself despite having to work.





	Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taterz_Tots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taterz_Tots/gifts).

> A tumblr prompt request from the lovely [Taty](https://taterztots.tumblr.com/) who asked for 'melody' with Chase. In typical Lace fashion, I thought about it too hard and wrote too much. Whoops. So here is a schneeplebro highschool prom au no one asked for! Enjoy! :D 
> 
> Title from Bret Canny's cover of [Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEjDIsZK8B8)

The song drifts to an end and Chase cups his hands around his mouth, joining in the chorus of shouts for the DJ to play something else they can dance too. The man in charge of entertainment calls for some requests, but Chase's reply gets drowned out. He shakes his head, brushing his hair back from his face and pulling on his shirt, trying to cool down. He frowns at the opening tunes he hears, this song is crap. 

Someone tugs on his arm and he turns. 

"Wanna get something to drink?" Chase nods and lets Stacy take his hand to pull him out of the dance circle. 

They end up at the back of the auditorium, joining the queue of other seniors waiting around the punchbowl. The strawberry lemonade looks a lighter pink than it did earlier. When he brings the cup to his nose he smells that familiar nail polish remover tell. He takes a sip and yep: vodka. 

"Christ—it's a little heavy-handed," he offers a warning. 

"That's Anti for you," Stacy smirks before taking a swig.

They refill their cups and she leads them to a nearby table. Chase slouches in the seat, relishing in the air conditioning's nice cold breeze over his warm skin.

At the mention of the mischievous fiend, Chase looks around the crowded space, seeking their other friends. He turns an admiring gaze at all the decorations: tissue-paper streamers hung against the walls, posters with encouraging messages to the senior class, and a ceiling hidden by hundreds of colorful balloons. 

He sees Marvin and Jackie near the stage, hands wandering blindingly fast over each other, lips and hips sealed together with enthusiasm. Not far from them is Anti, phone out and recording the couple for future blackmail. 

Chase loosens his tie, stuffing it into his pocket as he shoots the trio a group text.

_ A-quit being a weirdo _

_ J&M: keep it PG13 ya nasties _

He gets a series of middle finger emojis from Anti. Jackie and Marvin peel away from each other long enough to acknowledge his message and say they’ll find another place to hide in. Chase isn't the least bit surprised to see them drag Anti along with them. He snickers into his drink, enjoying a long gulp before letting his eyes roam over to the corner he’s been watching all night. Henrik and JJ are still at their stations at the photo booth, fulfilling their duties as part of the yearbook committee. 

Chase lets his eyes linger over Henrik's unsuspecting figure. He looks so good and put together in a navy blue suit that leaves nothing to the imagination. The man is way overdressed for their dinky little prom. Chase pales in comparison in his gray button-up and black jacket. 

Henrik chuckles at something JJ tells him, hands moving in an animated flurry of signs. Chase is at the wrong angle to see what JJ is saying to him. He finds himself smiling anyways, hoping Henrik is enjoying himself despite having to work. 

His quiet appreciation is broken when a couple comes up to the pair and his friends get back to staging and taking photos. Chase's gaze doesn't leave though, he watches Henrik's features turn serious as he takes the camera in hand. His tongue peeking out between his lips in concentration. Chase bites his inner cheek, resisting the urge to lick his lips.

"Hey Chase, can you do me a favor?"

Chase nods, tipping his head in Stacy's direction. "Yeah, 'course, what is it?"

"Can you grow some balls and ask Henrik out already?"

Chase turns to her sharply, cheeks red with equal amounts of embarrassment and shock.

"What? I don't, I don't know what you're talking about."

Stacy rolls her eyes. "Come on. Who are you trying to fool?" 

_Myself,_ he thinks pathetically. 

"No one, he’s just my best friend,” he protests half-heartedly. Further denial of his crush dies in his throat when she glares at him. He hates how well she knows him. 

"You like him and he likes you too," she counters sharply. "Everyone knows it except you two."

Chase shakes his head, glancing back at the man in question, admiring him from afar, as always. Henrik remains oblivious. "You're wrong, doll." He leans back in the chair, pushing up his sleeves to cross his arms comfortably. 

A gentle hand on his shoulder forces him to look back at his date. Stacy grins at him. 

“You want to know how I knew you liked me?”

He nods, curiosity getting the best of him. He, Stacy, and the rest of the gang of friends have known each other since they were kids. Their fling lasted a month before coming to a mutual end weeks ago. They were better friends than they were partners. 

“Because you called me pretty and for Christmas, you bought me a sweater in my favorite color.” 

“Okay,” he agrees, not understanding what she’s trying to get him to see.

“And what did you get Henrik?”

“A book and some chocolate.”

The fond smile that curls her lips speaks volumes of her patience towards him. 

“You bought him a first edition collection of poems his mom used to read to him.”

Chase gulps guiltily. The sweater had been one Stacy had tried on but put back during one of their dates. Henrik's mother passed away last summer, most of her things had been sold by a cold and cruel father. Henrik had been devastated. It took ages for Chase to find and—Oh. 

He gets now what Stacy means. Has he really been that obvious? 

“You’re in love with him you idiot,” she teases kindly, enjoying Chase’s spiral of realization.

“Fine,” he concedes. Admitting to himself about his feelings for Henrik is only half the problem. It doesn’t magically solve anything for him. He knows Henrik doesn’t feel the same way. “But Henrik doesn’t like me.”

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“Because he’s too good for me,” he mutters sourly. “He’s all…” Chase gestures at the man in question. Henrik is perfect. 

Just, gorgeous and all slender lines and sharp angles. But those edges melt away when his arms wrap around Chase in hugs that never last long enough. Brunet hair always styled without a strand out of place. That is until he spends hours pouring himself into his studies; then it winds up in an adorable, out of control mess that Chase wants to run his hands through. And his personal favorite: Henrik’s eyes. 

Behind those rectangular frames are the most intense gray-blue eyes that Chase has been lucky enough to have look at him. When they’re grayer, that’s when Henrik’s determination shines brightest. They stare daggers at anyone that dares to put down his friends or to push a person to do better when they don’t take care of themselves. (Chase knows that steely gaze all too well.) But when the waves of blue wash over, that’s when Henrik is his most unguarded. Sometimes that means laying under the stars in his favorite meadow and listening to quiet confessions about fears and doubts. Or trying and failing to scowl at the stunts his friends rope him into and losing himself to bouts of laughter that leaves him in stitches. (Chase is happiest when he can get Henrik to that state.)

Chase clears his throat. He really does have it bad. He sighs and gestures to himself. 

“And I’m all, me,” he admits, voice full of self-loathing. 

Stacy flicks his ear and he yelps. “If you put yourself down one more time I’ll tell Marvin.” 

The threat of pampering and overzealous amounts of kind words while nice is not what Chase wants right now. 

“Please don’t,” he begs, covering his ear from further abuse. 

Stacy grins, satisfied. 

“He’s too good for me,” Chase repeats instead. 

“You’re short, sweet and sunny to his tall, dark and handsome,” she counters. "Opposites totally attract."

Chase can’t help but laugh, it’s not the best comparison, but he doesn't hate it either. Stacy leans against his shoulder and he rests his cheek against her soft blonde hair. His friends are ridiculous and he treasures them greatly. 

The music changes and the pop tracks are swiped out for slow songs. Groups break up into pairs and his gaze flickers back to Henrik. He makes a strangled noise when he realizes Henrik is staring at him. Chase shrinks back, disrupting Stacy’s perch. He mumbles a quick apology and chugs the abandoned drinks. The burn of the alcohol has worsened after being left out to room temperature. 

It doesn’t take Stacy long to discover the reason for his distress. She perks up at the new change of pace. “This is perfect, no more wasting the night and staring at him all googly-eyes,” she prods, shaking his arm. “You can go ask him to dance!”

“No. No no no,” Chase counters, incredulous. “I don’t think so.”

“Yes, Chase.” She raises a hand in Henrik’s direction and Chase nearly pounces on her to lower it back down. Stacy shoves him back, getting annoyed. “Come on!”

“No!”

A near growl leaves her throat and Stacy stands. “Fine! If you won’t, _ I will._ He’s a good man and my friend too.”

Chase is wide-eyed and horrified as Stacy storms away from him. A hurricane of fury and dress skirts, heading straight towards Henrik. 

“Stacy!” He whisper-shouts, panic surging forth. "_Stacy!_"

With escalating dread, he watches his ex talk to the man he’s finally accepted he’s in love with. _ She’s gonna ask him to dance,_ he thinks, alcohol churning in his stomach. He’s missed his chance. 

Stacy cozies up to Henrik, smile clear on her face. She laughs and Henrik hugs her in a tight embrace. Chase hates this, hates himself for not even trying to stop this. He wants to leave and never look back. His brain screams for him to move, but he doesn’t. Like a trainwreck, he can’t look away. 

Henrik holds out his arm for Stacy to loop her hand through and she leads him away. Chase is rooted to the spot, still unable to move. Forced to watch this cruel twist of fate. 

Just when he thinks it can’t get worse, Stacy turns them away from the dance floor and back towards Chase. 

_ Oh gods, _ he realizes. _ She wouldn’t… _

She would. 

_She does._

Seconds later, Henrik is standing in front of him and Chase is pretty sure he forgets how to breathe. 

“Hello, Chase." He loves the sound of his name in Henrik’s accented voice. 

“Hey Henrik,” Chase manages to choke out. “How-how’s your night going?”

“Efficiently dull,” the man replies with a chuckle. “JJ and I have been playing BlackJack for the last half hour.”

“Who’s winning?”

Henrik gives him a wry grin. “I never lose.” 

Chase smirks, ready to contradict him with callbacks to their numerous nights of cardplaying when Stacy intercepts. 

"I was just telling Hen that he should put the camera down, have a little fun," she says sweetly, staring at Chase. 

He ignores the bait, concern only for what Henrik's next move will be. 

"Taking hundreds of photos of our ridiculous classmates _is fun_,” Henrik assures darkly. 

Chase snorts and Stacy rolls her eyes, smacking Henrik’s chest. Henrik grins, tucking her hand back over his arm.

“The music selection has been rather poor," Henrik taunts back. "This song is only barely tolerable."

"Come on, honey," she goads. "You know you're the best ballroom dancer in class." 

Chase and Henrik end up speaking over each other. 

"I'm the only-"

"He's the only-"

They exchange amused grins.

"Exactly," she declares, looking victorious. "You can't deprive us of your amazing skills. That would be such a waste. Right, Chase?"

Henrik's gaze darts to his before meeting Stacy's. They stare each other down for a moment, a silent argument only they are privy to. Chase stands there dumbly, trying to think of a good excuse so he can leave before he's forced to watch Stacy and Henrik together. 

Before he can, Henrik lets out a sigh. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Stacy smiles and kisses his cheek. "You know me better than that." 

She steps away, clinging to Henrik's hand. Chase smiles as wide as he can, even as he feels his heart shattering into pieces. 

His hands shake, but before he can bury them in his pockets and run away, a tight grip on his wrist stops him. Stacy drags him closer, putting his hand into Henrik's waiting open palm. Fingers close over his, Henrik's thumb brushing soothingly over his knuckles. 

Chase's heart thunders against his chest. He's afraid to look up but he forces himself to. 

Henrik's gray-blue eyes (so blue) meet his, his blushing cheeks rival Chase's. 

"What do you say, Chase?" Henrik says softly. Something like hope rings in his voice. "May I have this dance?"

Chase can only nod, shock at the twist of events rendering him speechless. 

"Enjoy the night you two," Stacy whispers, releasing both of them. "I'll catch up with you later." She leans down to kiss Chase's cheek, and then she's gone. 

A new song begins and Henrik laces their fingers together, guiding them to the other dancing couples. After a few ticklish jabs to break the tension, they fall into proper position easily. Henrik may be the better dancer, but Chase is no stranger to the ballroom. Henrik has been dragging him to his dance lessons since before they could run. 

Nerves fade away as they spin around other couples in perfectly executed turns. Chase’s brain no longer freaking out about being in Henrik’s arms. He feels safe, it feels right. Henrik’s hand on his back keeps them pressed close together when they’re face-to-face again. Their sure steps carry them from one song to the next, neither making a notion to let go. 

Chase closes his eyes, leaning into his friend’s chest. Henrik’s heart beats reassuringly against his ear. The DJ speaks up at some point, announcing the final song of the night, congratulating and wishing the best of luck to the senior class. The balloons float down, and confetti falls over everyone. They stop for a moment, watching their peers jump and shout, joyous excitement filling the auditorium. That’s it, high school is practically over for them now. Soon, they’ll be off to college, starting the next chapter of their lives. Some will stay, some will move away.

The melody is all wrong, but Chase pulls his hands away to hug Henrik’s waist, bringing them back into a slow sway.

Henrik makes a strained noise, startled. 

“Can we keep going?” Chase whispers, closing his eyes. He knows he’s pushing his luck, but this might be the only night he has like this, he can’t give it up yet. 

Henrik hums softly, “Of course mein Freund.” His arms wrap around Chase and he smiles at the familiar moniker. “Thank you for this,” Henrik adds in a low voice.

Chase shakes his head, incredulous. As if spending time in Henrik’s arms was some great sacrifice. Like Chase isn’t smiling despite how much it hurts because this isn’t real. 

He opens his eyes, tilting his face up to give Henrik a teasing grin. “Aren’t you glad Stacy made you do this?”

Henrik’s brow furrows. “Do what?”

“Me,” Chase answers without thinking. When he realizes what he’s said, he quickly tries to backpedal. “No, no wait. I just, just meant that she made you dance with me.”

Henrik starts to release him, trying to step back. But Chase doesn’t let him. He grabs the man’s tie, keeping him in place. Henrik clears his throat before putting his hands back around him. 

“She didn’t force me to dance with you,” Henrik corrects quietly. 

“Yes she did,” Chase announces. His grip on Henrik tightens as he decides to fess up on their friend’s intentions. “She made you ask me because I was too scared to ask you myself. She’s been hounding me to talk to you about how I feel. About you. I’ve been watching you this whole time because it’s been you I wanted to share this night with.”

He lets out a deep breath, having rushed to get that all out there before he could change his mind. He feels each painful second as it passes in silence. This time, when Henrik steps back, Chase doesn’t stop him. He stares at the floor, unable to face the dejection he knows is coming. He thinks about running again, but he’s rooted to the spot by Henrik’s hands on his shoulders.

“Chase? Chase, look at me please.”

The distress in Henrik’s voice makes him obey. The beautiful smile that greets him allows a hopeful one to cross Chase’s.

“You’re the only person I ever want to dance with,” Henrik assures. “Stacy came up to me because she wanted me to finally pull my head out of my ass and tell you…” Henrik trails off, looking down at their shoes. 

Chase’s hands shake as they cup Henrik’s face, forcing their eyes to meet. “Tell me what?”

Henrik leans down, letting their foreheads touch as he embraces Chase tightly. “To tell you that I love you. That I’ve been in love with you since the summer you held my hand and rode every roller coaster with me, even though you were so scared.”

It doesn’t take long for Chase to remember that day. “Henrik, we were seven.”

“I know,” Henrik says, brushing their noses together. “I know.” 

The words ghost over Chase’s lips, causing them to stretch into the widest smile possible. Chase is at a loss to say anything so he does the only reasonable thing, the only thing he’s wanted to do since he learned what love is: he meets Henrik’s lips with his for a tender kiss. 

It’s better than he could have ever dared to hope.

It ends in a soft smile, but with the promise of more. 

***

The next time Chase sees Stacy drag Henrik towards him on the dance floor, it’s to take a photo of their first dance as husbands. He doesn’t mind this time. She hugs them both tightly before stepping back. A flash of the camera and then she’s gone again.

A familiar song plays and Henrik laces their fingers together, tugging him closer. Chase grins as he accepts a kiss on his forehead. He leans up to press a peck against Henrik’s mouth. They whisper sweet nothings to each other as they slip into their familiar positions. Loving smiles never leaving their faces.

Chase thinks he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life this way: in the arms of the man he loves, dancing the night away in front of all their friends and family, a beautiful melody guiding them along the next steps of their lives, together and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this silly little thing. :D See you in the next story? <3
> 
> Find me lurking on [Tumblr!](http://lace-maze.tumblr.com/)


End file.
